1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toner printing and copying machines, and more particularly to a system for conveniently loading toner into such machines without making a mess.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many printer and most copier machines utilize a carbon type toner which is applied to paper utilizing a xerographic process to create/duplicate images. In many smaller machines, toner is supplied by a toner cartridge. When the toner is used up, the empty toner cartridge is typically discarded and replaced with a full cartridge. When replacing a toner cartridge an operator usually takes great care to avoid spillage. A mistake during toner cartridge replacement can permanently soil clothing, ruin carpet and generally make a big mess. However, high capacity printers and copiers do not utilize small toner cartridges, but rather toner is typically poured or loaded into the machine via a toner port or inlet in fluid communication with a toner hopper from large bulk storage containers. Depending on the machine, adding toner from typical bulk containers is fraught with opportunities for spillage and is typically very messy.
The present Applicants have previously addressed the hazards of toner spillage during loading. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,015, entitled "Toner Loading System Having a Cartridge with a Displaceable Diaphragm" the Applicants describe a filler neck assembly which when attached to a machine, extends at a predetermined angle from the toner port. The toner container or cartridge has displaceable diaphragm which seals the toner in the container. When the toner container is inserted into the filler neck, a displaceable diaphragm is driven against a fixed pin which pops (displaces) the diaphragm into the interior of the cartridge allowing the toner to pour from the cartridge container into the hopper via the filler neck assembly. Seals between the filler neck assembly and the inserted spout end of the cartridge prevent spillage during toner loading. However, Applicant's prior system can not be adapted to printers and copiers where lateral space not is unavailable to accommodate a permanent extending filler neck assembly.
For example, the IBM 3900 Laser Printer, has a toner loader system which minimizes lateral space by providing a toner loader port mechanism which rotates with a toner bottle from a relatively upright position shown in FIG. 1a to an upside down position as shown in FIG. 1b. After the toner flows from the container into the machine, the container must be rotated back to the up-right position and removed. Typically two large toner containers are loaded into the printer at each loading.
While conserving lateral space, the IBM 3900 Laser Printer toner port mechanism is difficult and cumbersome to work with, i.e. it simply is not designed to avoid spills. Each toner container must first be opened before it is coupled at an awkward angle to the port mechanism for rotation from the coupling position to an upside down position. Then the empty container must be de-coupled from the port mechanism and removed. In particular, because space is limited and the toner containers large, messy spills often occur during loading. And, inevitably, when an empty container is returned to the coupling position and removed from the rotating port mechanism, small amounts of toner spill out the port. Other disadvantages of such rotating port mechanisms relate to preemption of a large radius along the side of the machine to allow for rotation of the toner containers. Still other disadvantages relate to wear and integrity of the rotating collar mechanism of the port. In short, a convenient, spill free, toner loader system is desired for the IBM 3900 Laser printers and many other similar large capacity toner printer and copier machines.